Farscape: D'Argos Journey
by frellingfarscape
Summary: What happened after the Peacekeeper War? D'Argos Journey to Hyneria


Rating: M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Farscape or any of the characters from the show, and I earn no profit in writing this.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my original idea as far as i know. Any similarities to other peoples stories are merely conincidental

Episode 1: New Beginnings

Scene begins with blackness and heavy breathing (We are in D's head)  
He opens his eyes we see him killing scarrans (with Winona)  
He closes them  
He opens his eyes he sees other scarrans falling which he is not shooting at, He closes his eyes(Heavy breathing all the time)  
He opens his eyes he sees Sikozu and Grunchlik, they are trying to talk to him but the pain is too great he cant hear what they are saying(He closes his eyes and we here him breath out)

Credits Roll

Scene opens with D on an operating table surrounded by Sikozu, Grunchlik and a Diagnosian. Grunchlik says hes gonna be alright and thanks the Diagnosian for his help.  
D's eyes open and he murmers "Im sure I was dead, the wound...so deep" He sits up looks around and sees Sikozu. "How?"he asks

Sikozu Flashback

Shows the trio taking one of the scarran transports and with Grunchliks help finding a planet with a Diagnosian

End Flashback

D stands up, walks over to the nearest window "Where are we?" he asks  
"They dont know we're here, if they did you'd be dead...we All would be dead" says sikozu, "Where?" says D more urgently

Moment of Silence

"The Scorvian Homeworld"says Sikozu  
"WHAT? You have taken me to the homeworld of the luxan and illanics greatest enemy? I was better off dead" says D  
D'argo sighs and looks out the window again, while scanning the city he notices something out of the ordinary...  
"Wait a microt...look down there(he points to a landing pad)...thats a Luxan Assault Piercer...but why the frell is it here...We Must find out"  
He turns to the Diagnosian, and says "A few cycles ago i came across a scorvian spy made to look like a Illanic, have you got what it takes here to make Sikozu and I look Scorvian Temporarily?" The Diagnosian nods and brings out a syringe. He injects D'Argo and Sikozu. "How Long?"D asks, "Half Arn" Grunchlik answers, D and Sikozu run off out the door.  
As they get close to the ship they notice a couple of armed scorvians taking a couple of luxans off the ship, one male, one female.  
"Seems Simple to me"says D "What?" says Sikozu rather confused.  
"How we are gonna get off this rock...we're leaving on that, but first lets try and rescue the prisoners." says D  
"Simple? theres is nothing simple about that plan D'Argo, its crazy!" says Sikozu, "For the past 4 cycles i have lived on Moya with John, his plans are all crazy...but they work, like this one will work" he smiles, He runs off following the Scorvians...although unsure sikozu follows.

They soon come across a building which they believe to be a prison, they watch the scorvians walk in with the luxans and sooon after leave without them. "Lets go"says D they both run up to the door, the doorman is asleep so they slip in undetected. Once inside they find themselves with two choices a door on their left or the cells on their right. They pick the door, its a cupboard inside are scorvian weapons and presumable from the Assault Piercer a couple of Qualta Blades. D picks up a Qualta Blade and hands Sikozu Winona, "Look after that" he says, they pick up the remaining Qualta Blade and a couple of Scorvian guns. They move through to the cells. The cells are empty but for three prisoners; the two luxans and a Sheyang.  
"We have a plan and it involves your rescue" D says to the luxans  
The female laughs and asks why a Scorvian like himself would want to help the luxans he just captured escape so soon after killing her crew.  
D looks down and realises his appearance is still that of a scorvian, he tries to explain to the luxans but they arent buying it. Moments later the drug wares off and Sikozu and D'atrgos real appearance is shown  
...slightly taken aback the luxans agree to help with the plan, however their current dilemma is that they cant escape the pulse proof cages they are stuck in. At this point the sheyang stands up "Help me escape and ill melt these bars". They all look at each other and in unison say "Agreed!"

D comms Grunchlik, telling him that he and the diagnosian best be on the assault piercer by the time they get there. An epic battle occurs as they make their way to the Assault Piercer and the male luxan is injured. Realising he is near death and the he will slow the group down he sits down and starts killing the scorvians in much the same manner D'Argo did in the Peacekeeper Wars, the group escape on the Piercer

On Command

"The Scorvians have launched two squadrons of attack gliders, we mus get out of here NOW" says Sikozu "We had stopped to fix our Hyper speed engines when we were captured, they still are not fixed"says the female luxan. "Give me the controls"says D, The Assault Piercer is then seen doing the slingshot manouvre (ie Farscape1) round the planet and away. In a more relaxed atmosphere the crew introduce themselves and during the introductions Ka Liana thanks D'argo for saving her and tells him she is in his debt. D'Argo Smiles "Get me to Hyneria and the debts paid"

Credits Roll


End file.
